


No Plan

by verymessyscribbles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verymessyscribbles/pseuds/verymessyscribbles
Summary: Late-night conversation between friends Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. Late-night Tsukishima is always soft with Yamaguchi, and he expects it by now.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	No Plan

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi whispered in the darkroom.  
“What, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima responded, his voice at normal volume. He could hear Yamaguchi shuffle from his position laying on the floor. He could make out the vague shape of his friend, sitting up beside his bed. Tsukishima knew what was coming, so he made room for Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi crawled into bed beside Tsukishima.  
“What’s gonna happen after graduation?” Yamaguchi asked as he laid his head on Tsukishima’s chest.  
“We go to a college of course” Tsukishima responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
Yamaguchi went silent for a moment. Even though Tsukishima couldn’t see his friend's features, he knew his eyebrows were scrunched and his mouth was in a slight pout. He always looked like that when he was in deep thought. While he waited, Tsukishima absent-mindedly began to run a hand through his friend's hair.  
Yamaguchi let out a puff of air, “What… what do you want to happen?”  
Tsukishima paused for a moment. He never really gave much thought to his life after high school. He didn’t feel the need. He was going to go to college and become a museum curator as he had planned since middle school.   
“What do you mean by that? I want to be a museum curator, you know that”.  
Yamaguchi sighed, “I do know that, but, like, if you could have any life after graduation, what would it be?”  
Tsukishima thought it over carefully. What does he want after graduation? A house or something, a good job, maybe a dog. The only thing Tsukishima knew he wanted after graduation was Yamaguchi by his side.   
“Maybe a small apartment in the city,” Tsukishima answered quietly.  
“Yeah?” Yamaguchi questioned, “What else?”  
“A dog,” Tsukishima answered confidently.  
“A dog would be nice”.  
“Yeah. a small dog though, like a pomeranian or something”.  
Yamaguchi burst out laughing, his face falling into Tsukishima’s chest. In between laughs, he managed to get out “ I can’t see that”.  
Tsukishima cocked a brow even though Yamaguchi couldn’t see, “and why is that?”  
“Because you’re this tall intimidating dude and you would look ridiculous with a pomeranian”.  
“Fair enough,” Tsukishima conceded, “What about you?”  
He could feel Yamaguchi light up against his chest. He always loved hearing Yamaguchi talk about whatever he was passionate about because he got so excited and rambled for hours. Tsukishima could listen to his voice for hours and never get tired.  
“I want a small house in the countryside, like a cottage. Something peaceful. A dog of course, but one made for a farm, like a border collie. I would have my own garden to grow veggies and herbs and stuff like that. I could wear overalls all day and it would make sense. I wouldn’t wanna be too far from town though, it would be a hassle.”  
“Wow,” Tsukishima said, moving his other arm from beside him to hold Yamaguchi's waist, “You’ve put a lot of thought into this”.  
“Ahhh, yeah- yeah I have. It’s nice to think about the ideal life, I guess. Comforting, or whatever,” Yamaguchi mumbled.  
“Wouldn’t it get lonely out there in the countryside?” Tsukishima pondered.  
“No, because you’d be there too”.  
Tsukishima fell quiet for a moment. Yamaguchi saw him in his dream life. Saw them living together. A small smile crept up on Tsukishima’s face.  
He must have taken too long to respond because Yamaguchi added, “if that’s ok with you?”  
“Of course it is, I want you in my dream life too,” Tsukishima pressed a kiss to the top of Yamaguchi’s head.  
“Well in that case, if we live in an apartment in the city, I want one with big windows high up for a nice view of Tokyo. And if we’re living in the city it should be close enough to our jobs that we can have a short commute. A dog of course is a must, and the apartment doesn’t have to be big either,” Yamaguchi listed off his hopes for their future apartment.  
“I’ll have to keep that in mind for when we graduate next year,” Tsukishima said as nonchalantly as possible.  
Yamaguchi snuggled further into Tsukishima, “I don’t really care where we go, as long as we’re together”.  
Tsukishima hummed in agreement. He let his hand rest on Yamaguchi’s head, the other holding him tight.   
“I love you,” Yamaguchi said quietly.  
“I know,” Tsukishima responded with a smug grin.  
Yamaguchi playfully hit Tsukishima’s chest, but he was giggling nonetheless.  
“Don’t pull a Han Solo on me,” Yamaguchi playfully chastised.  
“Okay, okay. I love you, to the moon and back.”  
“To the moon and back,” Yamaguchi mumbled sleepily.  
Yamaguchi pulled Tsukishima into himself to get more comfortable. Tsukishima let him. Their legs were tangled together as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
